far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Crux
House Crux is one of three Houses Major, alongside House Fornax and House Vela. It was formed over a thousand years ago from the crew of the colony ship Crux ''and its Imperial Trust of the Judiciary has solidified its place as a House Major for the entire millennium. This page is supervised by @littlebaron#3693 and @Physhi#4445 and @marcoevelle#5431 - please get in touch with one of these editors if you wish to make substantial additions or changes. House Crux, the Cross For a thousand years, the name of House Crux has been synonymous with order, stability, and the rule of law. It is an ancient and powerful House, formed in the earliest days of the Empire to safeguard its people from internal threats. Its role has changed little since the Golden Age of the Empire, but after the destruction of House Cygnus and the assassination of the Emperor, Crux finds itself at the forefront of Imperial politics once again, set to place a third Crux Emperox upon the throne. In these troubled and chaotic times, House Crux seeks to ensure the ascension of their Emperox by keeping the Empire strong, stable, and united. Organization The house is itself tripartite; the Nobility, the Department of the Judiciary, and the Department of Law Enforcement cooperate smoothly most of the time, although there is a major ideological divide between some of the members of each faction that can often come to heated debate (a favorite pass time for many members of the house). The Nobility of House Crux is organized in the service of Prince Crux. The Prince's Council organizes the day-to-day operations of the House, with all decisions deferred to His Highness's will. Seldom, however, does he deign to step in to the Council's chambers, and as such, the Council is the ''de facto ruling body of the faction. The House Guard serves as the personal bodyguard and security force for many of the members, assets and properties owned by the house. Finally the Diplomatic Corps serves as the first contact with other houses and other officially recognized imperial organizations and corporations. The Department of the Judiciary (the DoJ) is the legal and legislative arm of the house, it acts as Judge, Jury and Executioner on all matters relating to Imperial Law. The Imperial School of Law is the most prestigious law school in the sector and serves as the first step of any individual who wishes to become a member of the DoJ. After study individuals might find themselves as part of the Judicial Enforcement Services (JES), which acts as the investigative and prosecuting arm of the DoJ. Finally the ultimate goal of any House Crux law student is to become apart of the Imperial Courts serving as a Richter. These members are responsible for adjudication and only the most just and unbiased can hope to achieve this station (at least in theory). The Department of Law Enforcement is responible for all acts of law and peace keeping within imperial space and acts as the foremost police force in the sector. This force not only includes local police departments but also special task forces with a less limited range of jurisdiction. Class Hierarchy Listed below is the hierarchy for each branch in House Crux. Each column is set up sort by superiority, however each row does not have the same level of authority. Family in House Crux Families in House Crux are large and ancient, even when compared to the other noble Houses. It is fairly uncommon to know by name even half of one’s extended family, as the tripartite split of the House requires many non-inheriting children to stock the Judiciary and Law Enforcement. This leads to countless uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews, and nieces scattered all across the sector. With the increased survivability of families due to their size, every major Crux family can trace its line far into the dim and distant past, long before the Scream. House Crux's large family structure does not lend itself well to any sort of family leadership, and as a result the fate of children is typically up to the parents. The rearing of children in House Crux generally falls into two seperate paths- one for the primary inheritors, and one for the secondary non-inheritors. If a child is firstborn, they are groomed to be managers, administrators, diplomats, and courtiers from the day they are born. They are trained in etiquette, history, religion, mathematics, and economics throughout their youth, attending the University of Ven before finally being officially knighted at the Hall of Ancient Princes. For secondary children, their path is a bit more open after completion of their initial schooling. At age sixteen, they (or more often, their parents) choose to further their education in judicial matters at the Imperial School of Law or the Stahlmond Academy of Criminal Justice, or ship them off to Vailami to join the Department of Law Enforcement. After serving in the Law Enforcement for several years, it is not uncommon for young adults to return to the legal path and join the Department of the Judiciary. The Hieran Language Members of House Crux speak to one another in Hieran, a language based around German with many loan-words and influences from Latin, Greek, Turkish, and Arabic. It is a harsh, graceless language, often mocked for its unpleasantness. Nobles, of course, can speak Imperial without accent, and many learn various languages such as Latin and Common Lyric. Crux serfs, on the other hand, speak with heavy Hieran accents if they speak Imperial at all. Common Proverbs and Sayings "Unsr’ahml." Ours to bear. "Recht sahf komm." Justice will come. "Gott mit-mas." God is with us. Homeworld The planet that Crux calls home is Hiera. All of the Points of Interest, Tags and Planetary details can be found there. Historical Records The War against House Cygnus "Are you now or have you ever been a participant in research into the creation of artificial life?" The Synthetic Sedition Order was an House Crux Judiciary Order enacted on February 1, 3184. Following the declaration of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor—which proclaimed that all synthetic organisms did not have "souls" like natural-born humanity—it stripped away any rights that synthetic beings enjoyed under the Synthetic Organism Regulation Act and subjected all synthetics to mandatory recall and retirement as a danger to the citizens of The Empire. Furthermore, the order also gave House Crux criminal jurisdiction to identify, apprehend (including by force, if necessary), and imprison synthetics and their sympathizers to protect the citizenry of The Empire writ large. House Crux has begun to log and track synthetics through the Synth Registry found here. Investigation of the Imperial Assassination Famous Crux Court Cases * "In the matter of the right honorable Furst's accusation made in the year of our lord 3058 against Espuroesu Serpens Oren Jamis Simplex for the murder most heinous of his former wife Nikola and her as yet unnamed lover. Let it be known that the commencement of the endmost actions of this hearing shall concluded on the dispensement of the appropriate level of punishment for his actions. So be the will of the Court, of Crux, and of his Imperial Majesty." The Defendant was acquitted due to an ill-fitting psiball spandex * “In the matter of the right honorable Grafin’s accusation made in the year of our lord 3029 against Vogt Crux Earin Waxler for the Murder in Aggregate of three men and the Malicious Wounding of three men. Let it be known that the commencement of the endmost actions of this hearing shall be concluded on the Dispensement of a term of imprisonment to be set by the Richter. So be the will of the Court, of Crux, and of his Imperial Majesty.” * “In the matter of the right honorable Freiherr’s accusation made in the year of our lord 3033 for the trespass of a beast of burden belonging to Anwalt Crux Luther Dominius which thereby caused the destruction of a transport ship. Let it be known that the commencement of the endmost actions of this hearing shall be concluded with the dispensement of a fine to be set by the Richter. So be the will of the Court, of Crux, and of his Imperial Majesty.” * “In the matter of the right honorable Freiherr’s accusation made in the year of our lord 3053 for the drunken operation in a dangerous manner of a spaceport grav cart, the illegal trespass of a spaceport baggage carrousel, and the public state of intoxication of Seeker Pyxis Helm Axis. Let it be known that the commencement of the endmost actions of this hearing shall be concluded with the dispensement of a fine to be set by the Richter. So be the will of the Court, of Crux, and of his Imperial Majesty.” * "In the matter of the accusation against House Serpens made in the year 3199 for the murder of Emperor IX Cygnus Betrayer of Humanity. Let it be known that the commencement of the endmost actions shall be under an order of stay of judgement presented to the Council of the Houses by Durchlaucht Inquisitor Crux Zhuge Emilia Anselm. So be the will of the Court and of Crux." The Durchlaucht Inquisitor’s apparent distaste for her assignment was noted widely in the hall of the council that day. PC(s) Officer Booker Greaves Notable NPCs HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence Extended Universe Characters HCS Adjudicator - A clunker of a patrol ship, one of the oldest in the fleet. It patrols the Imperial border, just waiting to be decommissioned. Category:Factions Category:Houses Major Category:Noble Houses Category:House Crux